


Удачно неудачное свидание

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как у Баки глобальная слепота перемежается с приступами озарений, а Стив демонстрирует неожиданные навыки и очень много краснеет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удачно неудачное свидание

– У нас в воскресенье свидание, – будто невзначай, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, роняет Баки, вытирая подоконник.

– Что? 

– И даже не пытайся отказаться.

– Я и не собирался, просто… Чего ты вдруг?

Даже так? Баки готовился долго и кровопролитно биться за согласие. Видимо, Стив Роджерс доведен до отчаяния, раз не стремится накладывать вето, спорить, торговаться.

– Не «вдруг». К этому давно шло.

Стив опускает взгляд, теребит челку и улыбается смущенно. Он излучает столько солнечного тепла, что кажется, вон там, за окном, бутоны начинают распускаться с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

– Я не думал, что ты первым решишься, у тебя все к шуткам обычно сводится.

– Дело приняло серьезный оборот. Ты без меня пропадешь совсем.

– Пропаду, – кивает Стив.

Уборка позабыта. Стив придвигается ближе, кладет руку на плечо. Баки начинает дышать. Раз объект идет на контакт, удачное завершении миссии становится более статистически вероятным.

– Уверен, Китти тебе понравится.

– Китти? Какая Китти? 

Стив обескураженно застывает, затравленный, поставленный в тупик.

– Китти Бейкер, – уточняет Баки, но непонимание друга остается непрошибаемым. – Она позировала для портрета в вашей школе рисования. Хвалила именно твою работу.

– Мою работу?

Улыбка Стива скисает, стекает с губ. Средь ясного дня на небо находит туча, бросая на лицо глубокую тень. Птицы замолкают. Цветы и листва порываются втянуться обратно. Повисшая в воздухе атмосфера пробирает позвоночник кладбищенским холодком.

Регистрируя изменения мимики, а заодно и странные природные аномалии, Баки подозревает, что где-то в его безупречный план закралась ошибка.

Пару дней назад он соловьем разливался перед Китти, расхваливая лучшего друга. Так уж сложилось, что Стив Роджерс, которого знает Баки, и Стив Роджерс, которого знает остальной Бруклин – два совершенно разных человека. Вернее, Баки-то как раз знаком с человеком, а остальные только маску и видят.

Стив закрытый очень, трудно людей подпускает, но оно и не удивительно для парня, которого с детства норовят засунуть в мусорный бак, да там и поселить. Расположения Стива необходимо добиваться, но оно того стоит. Когда Стив раскрывается перед кем-то, из его рассказов уходит занудство и раздражающая правильность. Он многое знает, читает, рассказывает интересно, иронично. Лучшего собеседника просто не найти. 

Загвоздка в том, что завоевывать его никто не торопится.

Баки мечется между двух крайностей, несовместимых желаний. Первое: выставить настоящего Стива Роджерса под свет софитов, показать всему миру, что в нем есть, чему симпатизировать. Второе формулируется примерно как «ну и пошли к черту, слепые идиоты, мне больше достанется».

– У Китти рост метра полтора. Светлые глаза. Темные кудрявые волосы. Узкие запястья. Длинные пальцы. Аккуратные щиколотки. Остальные детали фигуры сложно рассмотреть за скромной, закрытой одеждой. Готов заключить пари, на шее круглосуточно болтается крестик.

Китти Бейкер может собой гордиться. Она об этом, разумеется, не узнает. Не подозревает, что побывала на собеседовании и смогла пройти строжайший отбор.

Баки хотел угодить Стиву, не собирался привести первую девушку, которая бы согласилась на встречу. Конечно, нет. Стив бы удивился, узнав, сколько претенденток накопала его самоназванная сваха. Так придирчиво, как Баки отбраковывал кандидатуры на роль возможной девушки лучшего друга, он никогда не заморачивался, присматривая кого-нибудь себе. 

Но это же Стив. Он может не ценить себя, но Баки знает ему цену. Стив Роджерс заслуживает кого-то особенного, самого-самого лучшего.

Не то чтобы Китти самая-самая лучшая, но для пробы пера сгодится.

– Симпатичная. Помню ее, – наконец произносит Стив, отворачиваясь обратно к окну, протирая стекло, с мнимым усердием мусоля один и тот же участок.

– Значит, такой вариант тебя устраивает?

– Может, не надо? – жалобно идет на попятную Стив. Вдохновение на подвиги убавляется до нуля.

Все ясно. Согласился лихо, не задумавшись, на что именно, а теперь страхи и комплексы наружу лезут. Вот что с ним делать?

Стив Роджерс парень хороший, даже обаятельный. Тем не менее, на любовном фронте у него хронический штиль. Как только Баки пробует какими-нибудь волнами его потревожить, Стив отмахивается, приговаривая, что с его внешними данными шансов понравиться девушке у него нет. Чушь. Отъявленная и безосновательная. Стив себя уродом выставить пытается, а ведь это не так. Мордашка очень славная, ее просто нужно разглядеть. Глаза бешено голубого цвета, яркие чувственные губы, аристократические черты.

Может, Стив не самый высокий и мужественный парень в Бруклине, но это вопрос типажа. Низкой тоненькой феечке – в самый раз. Не всех привлекают шкафы вроде Тома Хикса. Рядом с этим человеком-горой и Баки чувствует себя неуютно, а уж на месте девушки, мелко трясся бы от ужаса. Да ладно Том, у Сэма Стоуна при его кривом носе и косоглазии в списке побед значатся две девушки, а сейчас он целеустремленно обрабатывает третью.

Даже если бы Стив не покорил свою избранницу с первого взгляда, измором бы точно одолел. Зря сдается, не поборовшись. Не в его это характере, но когда дело касается романтических материй, фирменное упрямство Стива Роджерса если и не глохнет, то сворачивает не в ту степь. 

– Надо, – безапелляционно отсек возражения Баки. – Я рядом буду, чего волнуешься?

Стив игнорирует вопрос, собственным приваливает, словно гранитной плитой:

– Как ты себе это вообще представляешь?

– Ты и она. Я и Лиззи. Мы. Все просто, – взмахивает Баки влажной тряпкой, будто отмашку дает.

В конце концов, если Баки Барнс приходит на выручку лучшему другу, когда необходимо побороть бедлам в жилище, помочь навести порядок в личной жизни он тоже имеет право. 

Стив Роджерс совершенно точно не должен прозябать в одиночестве до конца своих дней.

Раньше у Баки была цель, но не стратегия ее достижения. Недавно провидение в лице Кайла Портера вручило ему план. Кайл познакомился с близняшками Филдс, хвалился перед Баки, пытаясь во что-то втянуть. Баки не сразу понял, во что именно, зато потом в голове раздался звук сорванного джек-пота. 

Вот оно. Решение на все задачи.

Двойное свидание.

Тест-драйв концепции с Портером и милашками Филдс вышел скомканным, но продуктивным. Баки понял, что это за мероприятие и с чем его едят. 

К нему в руки попал настоящий алмаз, нужно только верно его огранить.

Судьба шепчет на ухо, подбивает на глупости. Уверенность, что двойное свидание со Стивом – шикарная идея, не пошатнуло бы и десятибалльное землетрясение. О благополучии Стива удастся с гарантией позаботиться, пронаблюдать, подстраховать, если что. А самому Баки будет приятно вырвать возможность и девушку соблазнить, и при этом провести вечер в обществе лучшего друга. С ним всегда комфортнее, веселее. 

По правде, Баки никогда не нравилось, что он вечно становится перед выбором: друг или личная жизнь. Возможность объединить в одно, не разрываться, кажется истинным счастьем.

Стива еще придется уговорить как следует, рассказать детали, отрезать пути бегства, но Баки умеет быть убедительным. 

Им восемнадцать и на улице весна. 

То самое время. Идеальное.

Стив сказал бы – чтобы влюбиться. Баки бы его обсмеял, но спорить не стал. 

– Не грузись, сопляк, – ободряет Баки, возвращаясь к полировке оконной рамы. – Над организационными вопросами похлопочу я. От тебя требуется только улыбаться и во всем слушаться моих инструкций.

– Именно эта перспектива меня и угнетает.

* * *

Дни до выходных тянутся как обычно, с редкими включениями репетиций и обговаривай будущего мероприятия. Наконец наступает дата Икс. Сюрприза ради место встречи назначено за квартал до «Звезды». Баки был там всего однажды, но Сью Робинсон его любит и активно рекламирует. Ее вкус стоит доверия.

Баки предусмотрительно направляется к дому лучшего друга на два часа раньше срока. Проконтролировать, чтобы означенный друг не сгрыз себе локти в приступе мандража, не уехал за границу и не успел опозориться еще на этапе сборов.

Последнее опасение оказывается самым актуальным. Знакомая дверь открывается, пропуская Баки в узкий коридор, он высовывает нос из-под двух букетов тюльпанов и видит… это.

Прикусив язык, Баки бесстрашно движется вперед, оттесняет с дороги законного владельца территории, проходит в гостиную, отыскивает большую вазу со сколотым краем, набирает в нее воды, хозяйничает, обустраивает цветам временную зону комфорта на тумбочке. Убедившись, что в ближайшее время дамское подношение не потеряет товарный вид, Баки возвращается к обозреванию сегодняшнего имиджа своего лучшего друга. К превеликому сожалению, на второй взгляд впечатление ничуть не лучше, чем на первый.

– Мда, – выносит вердикт Баки. – Надеюсь, ты в домашнем, а на свидание припас что-то приличное.

– Все так плохо?

– Брюки оставить можно. Но на рубашку смотреть больно. Снять. Немедленно.

Стив отвечает фирменным упрямым взглядом, будто он король, а невыносимо скучная, пресная тряпка застиранного цвета – его земли, которые он до последнего намеревается защищать. Баки пропускает этап уговорных переговоров, делает шаг вперед, припирая жертву безвкусицы к стенке, и сам принимается вытягивать пуговицы из тугих петель, неохотно расстающихся со своим наполнением. Стив парализуется секунд на пять, захлебывается булькающим звуком и начинает сопротивляться столь рьяно, будто у него отбирают последнее имущество, собираясь выкинуть из дома голым и босым.

Баки вынужден принять меры. Пару уловок спустя, запястья Стива оказываются зафиксированы над его головой, а свободной рукой стилевой критик продолжает процесс разоблачения. Остается загадкой, каким образом ни одна пуговица не оторвалась при брыкательных телодвижениях Стива. Тот дышит тяжело, сопит недовольно и краснеет так жарко, что стоять рядом с ним – все равно что в камин руки совать.

– Это сексуальное домогательство.

– Это полиция моды, – отбивает Баки.

– Полиции нравов на тебя нет.

Когда Баки одолевает последнюю пуговицу и чуть забирается рукой под пояс брюк, вытягивая из-под него полы рубашки, Стив шарахается, ударяясь затылком о стену. Баки тут же приходится отпустить нервного идиота, усадить на диван, осмотреть, убедиться, что он не слишком себя покалечил и все еще способен на свидание.

– Ты главное, не дергайся так, если девушка к тебе в штаны полезет. Обычно это сулит что-то приятное.

– Знаток, – с фальшивым восхищением тянет Стив.

Баки грозит ему пальцем, а потом отходит в другой конец комнаты, берет штурмом шкаф, перебирает содержимое в поисках более-менее задорного варианта. Свидание с католичкой не означает, что сам Стив должен выглядеть как чопорная старая дева. Молча копаться в тряпье тоскливо, и Баки возвращается к конструктивному диалогу:

– В сравнении с тобой – да, так что сегодня мое задание – спасти твою личную жизнь. 

– Слушаю и повинуюсь.

– Поухаживай за Китти. Закажи за нее еду, подливай кофе, смотри на нее, говори с ней. Если выдастся возможность, покажи, что не равнодушен. За руку возьми, поцелуй, выкинь еще что-нибудь безумное, выделяющееся.

– Все сказал? 

– Теории хватит. Для начала.

Баки находит бриллиант на свалке и кидает в сторону дивана вещицу с пометкой «одобрено». Можно бы помочь и с одеванием, но незачем Стиву себя совсем уж марионеткой чувствовать, пусть пока сохраняет видимость свободы воли и верит, что будет сегодня хоть какие-то решения принимать сам.

– А ты собираешься организовать мне практику? – интересуется Стив, облизываясь украдкой, мнет в руках ткань, болванчиком раскачиваясь на диване.

– Не знаю. Она нужна? Или ты твердо намерен опозориться, как тогда с Мари?

– Ты мне это всю жизнь вспоминать будешь, да? – мученически стонет Стив. – Я целовался после того раза, если на то пошло.

– Конечно, целовался. У тебя вообще есть тайная любовница, и на свидание со мной ты согласился исключительно из вежливости.

– Слава богу, ты это понимаешь. Будешь хорошо себя вести, познакомлю.

Стив натягивает на себя рубашку, споро справляется с пуговицами, заставляя Баки прилипнуть взглядом к быстрому мельтешению длинных пальцев. Поднявшись на ноги и разгладив невидимые взору складки, тот невольно подводит сборы к следующему этапу – обонятельному.

Найти сочетающиеся запахи непросто, а создавать какофонию – дурная идея. Не заморачиваясь, Баки выбирает действенный, но бюджетный вариант: брызгает на Стива собственным одеколоном. Он не до конца уверен, что Стиву Роджерсу пойдет, наклоняется ближе, почти утыкаясь носом в шею, принюхивается оценивающе. Ощущается совсем не так, как на самом Баки, но чертовски правильно.

– Тебе идет пахнуть мной.

– Прозвучало очень странно, Бак.

Стив отпихивает голову Баки рукой, словно кошку, лезущая под руку своему хозяину. Отворачивается, отодвигается, отходит, бесстрашно подставляя спину и имитируя заинтересованность в узоре трещин на стене.

– Не придирайся. Ты понял, что я имел в виду.

– Что ты пометил свою территорию? – предполагает Стив.

Выпад оказывается неожиданным, Баки не успевает заточить язык для ответной колкости, переходит на грязную игру, наступая сзади и без предупреждения запуская пальцы в выступающие ребра. Стив извивается насаженным на крючок ужом, лягаясь и работая локтями. Баки приходится со спины навалиться, прижимаясь почти вплотную, придерживая одной рукой поперек груди, а второй осуществляя кару небесную самым подлым и жестоким видом пытки – щекоткой. 

Стив чувствительный очень, боится ее, как огня. Звуки, которые он сейчас издает, стандартной классификации поддаются с трудом. Он то ли смеется, то ли плачет, то ли стонет. Возможно, все сразу. Чем дальше, тем громче.

В какой-то момент ему удается засадить Баки под дых и вывернуться из хватки. Хлопает дверь ванной. Баки заново осваивает умение дышать, падает на диван, устраиваясь с удобством для неоспоримо важного процесса плевания в потолок. Баки всегда рад провести время в квартире лучшего друга. Это словно его персональный оазис. Мать Стива часто работает допоздна, может, поэтому здесь спокойней, чем в собственном доме, круглосуточно стоящем на ушах в виду большого количества жителей и малого возраста многих из них. 

Баки не требуется одиночество и замогильная тишина. Присутствие Стива в одной из комнат – необходимое условие уюта. Лучший друг и правда лучший. Не утомляет, почти не раздражает, создает ощущение гармонии с собой и окружающим миром. С ним хочется проводить едва ли не целый день.

– Неважно себя чувствую. Может, сходим на свидание в другой раз? – раздается над ухом знакомый голос, выдирающий Баки из легкой дремы. 

На лоб падает капля воды. Прохладная капля.

Баки вздрагивает, открывает глаза, приглядывается к Стиву. Светлые волосы потемнели от плохо вытертой влаги, лицо смотрится бледным до цвета воска, губы подрагивают, зубы стучат. Он явно сунул голову под холодную воду. Идиот. С его склонностью заболевать от малейшего переохлаждения, адекватным порыв явно не назовешь. Если он таким образом старается откосить от свидания, ему стоило подсуетиться вчера, а не саботировать в последний момент.

Баки поднимается с дивана, добывает из шкафа полотенце, промокает волосы Стива как следует. Рубашка, на удивление, осталась сухой, да и запах одеколона ничуть не выветрился. Они готовы выступать. «Но» не принимаются.

– Даже не думай. Я знаю, когда ты притворяешься, не пытайся симулировать.

– Давай, сомневайся в моих словах. Тебе же потом меня в больницу тащить, – запугивает Стив, делая страшные глаза.

Он действительно какой-то мнимо побитый жизнью, но Баки не впечатлен ни угрозами, ни актерскими потугами. Он флегматично вешает полотенце на стул и принимается медленно нарезать по комнате круги:

– Тебе не плохо. Ты передумал. Только я не пойму почему?

– Потому что это все зря.

– Не начинай ныть. Ты сейчас отлично выглядишь.

Стив облокачивается о спинку дивана и скептически хмыкает. Не поймешь даже, ставит ли под сомнение таланты Баки, приложившего руку к его облику, или искренность комплимента.

– Серьезно, Стив. Будь я девчонкой, ноги бы для тебя раздвинул.

– Не говори так, – закашливается Стив, вспыхивая, как хворост от искры, краснея в сотый раз за сегодняшнюю встречу. Остатки влаги будто в пар обращаются. Волосы светлеют, а к губам приливает кровь. Баки берет на заметку эффективный способ сушки безо всяких полотенец.

– Теперь сложнее прикидываться, что вот-вот в обморок грохнешься, верно?

– С чего бы?

– У тебя очаровательный, пышущий здоровьем румянец.

Стив инстинктивно накрывает щеки ладонями, будто потушить пробует или хотя бы спрятать. Вздыхает траурно:

– Учитывая, какой сегодня ты, ничего уже не играет роли.

– А какой я? – интересуется Баки, проворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, выставляясь. 

Стив замирает, впивается взглядом, изучает пристально, одобрительно. Подходит, рукой тянется к воротнику, поправляя одному ему видимую складку.

– Я бы тоже, – отвечает невпопад.

– Что тоже?

– Ноги для тебя раздвинул.

Баки довольно смеется. Такой развращенный юмор – его школа.

Тот самый Стив, что при всех достает его «Баки, не выражайся», «Баки, не говори похабщины» и вообще «Баки, следи за языком», наедине способен отпустить крепкое словцо или лучше того – изысканную, пикантную пошлость.

Баки обожает, когда Стив такой. И еще больше обожает то, что таким Стив бывает только с ним.

– Это мой мальчик! – гордо провозглашает Баки, хлопает по тощему плечу, закидывает на него руку.

Стив встряхивается, будто пытается ее скинуть, но на практике – прижимается теснее.

– Придурок.

– Сопляк, – ритуально отзывается Баки. – Пошли уже.

– Пошли. 

Стив, активно подталкиваемый лучшим другом, обреченно плетется в направлении выхода из своего мирка, ограниченного четырьмя стенами. Так бы сразу.

Про цветы ухажеры вспоминают два квартала спустя.

* * *

По стандартному сценарию у Баки встречи с девушками проходят дешево и просто. Но ведь это же первое свидание Стива Роджерса. Ради него хочется устроить что-то особенное, романтичное, запоминающееся.

Во второй половине дня погода приятная, манящая вечно прогуливаться по узким улочкам. Баки помахивает букетом в такт бессмысленной, но смешной дискуссии. Он против воли замедляет шаг, оттягивая момент пополнения их компании. 

Девушек замечает издалека.

Они сегодня расстарались. На Китти юбка и рукава короче, чем обычно, можно углядеть больше голой кожи, что в ее случае – почти грехопадение. Лиззи тоже хороша. Хрупкая, легкая блондинка. Честнее сказать – легкомысленная. Впрочем, Баки все хороши. Лиззи Донаван – подруга Китти, пусть и не слишком близкая. Баки недоумевает, на почве чего они общаются. Про Лиззи разное болтают. Да и платье на несколько сантиметров короче уровня приличия навевает мысли… 

Мужская часть компании здоровается с женской частью. Баки получает эстетическое наслаждение, любуясь стройными ножками, но тут случается первая накладка. Ко всеобщему изумлению Стив вручает свой букет Лиззи.

– Благодарю, – с растерянностью принимает она подношение, пока Китти недоуменно хлопает ресницами.

Баки не остается ничего другого, кроме как протянуть свои цветы обделенной пассии Стива. Становится непонятно, кто за кем должен ухаживать.

– Тебе Лиззи больше понравилась? Или что ты делаешь? – едва ли не одними губами артикулирует Баки.

– Извини. Я растерялся, – жалобно разводит руками Стив.

– Ладно, действуем по прежнему плану.

Квартал до пункта назначения проходится без эксцессов, а вот само заведение оглушает еще с порога. Внутри пахнет столь приторно, что кажется, можно заработать сахарный диабет, просто просидев здесь полчаса. В прошлый раз было менее концентрировано сладко.

Стив чихает. Баки машет рукой перед лицом. Их спутницы сияют благосклонностью.

Разок побаловать девушек изысканностями можно и нужно, но если водить их сюда регулярно, навряд ли они смогут сохранить фигуру. 

Стив сладкоежка. Баки не может упустить возможность накормить его лакомствами.

За небольшим, но уютным угловым столиком с накрахмаленной скатертью и кружевными салфетками, они вынуждены рассесться компактно. Баки устраивается на диванчике возле Лиззи, прямо напротив лучшего друга. Идеальным пост для наблюдения.

К ним подходит официантка, ставит тюльпаны в воду, занимая половину столешницы. Баки, забыв собственные наставления, делает заказ за всех. В свои восемнадцать Баки Барнс неплохо ориентируется, как угодить девушкам. Но как угодить Стиву, он знает гораздо лучше и точнее. Тирамису и на контраст – черный кофе без сахара.

Проходит минут десять, прежде чем Баки понимает, что в этот раз уделяет своей девушке меньше внимания, чем обычно. Стив беспокоит его куда сильнее. Он напряжен, зажат, как и боялся Баки, и с этим нужно что-то делать, не кому-то – именно ему.

Баки улыбается, глядя на лучшего друга, шкодливо пинает его коленом под столом. Стив возмущенно вскидывает брови. Злостно мстит. Это повторяется еще раз, а потом…

– Меня кто-то пихнул, – возмущенно выдыхает Китти.

Промахнувшийся, проштрафившийся Баки притворно смущенно опускает глаза:

– Пардон. Колено дернуло.

Стив фыркает. Официантка подплывает к их столику с заставленным подносом. Вкус сладостей и ароматного кофе здорово улучшает всеобщий настрой. Баки доволен, видя, что после подстольного баловства, Стива отпускает мандраж. Он привыкает к новому обществу, начинает вести себя раскованно, рассказывать увлекательно, быть таким, каким обычно видит его только лучший друг. Баки гордится им, радуется за него. Баки почти ревнует. Они со Стивом разглагольствуют на два голоса, припоминают смешные случаи, договаривают друг за друга фразы, перебивая, споря взахлеб, компрометируя.

Замечательный вечер. Самое идеальное свидание, которое у Баки только было.

– Про тебя разное говорят, Джеймс, – бросает Лиззи, нарушая прежнюю канву беседы.

Баки сдерживается от ответа, что про нее тоже, улыбается доброжелательно, с оттенком флирта:

– Например? Раньше я был тем еще хулиганом.

– Что-то изменилось?

– Со мной случился вот этот парень, – тычет Баки пальцем в сторону Стива. – Он все испортил.

– Ты про наше знакомство? – включается Стив.

– Ага. Мне было двенадцать, и мы с приятелями пытались засунуть одну наглую мелкоту в мусорный бак…

– Я проходил мимо. Увидел. Я всегда болезненно реагировал на такие вот унижающие других развлечения. Преимущество явно было не на моей стороне, припугнуть нечем…

– Но он все равно заявил, что мы должны отпустить мелкотню. Взамен предложил залезть в бак вместо него, – подхватывает Баки, договаривая.

– Не помню, что именно сказал, пока забирался в помои, что-то о том, мол, вы переоцениваете этот вид наказания, он только слабаков может пронять. Баки тогда завелся, будто его на «слабо» развели. Полез вслед. 

– Сидеть там молча было очень тоскливо, хотелось хоть чем-то отвлечь себя от вони.

– Слово за слово он меня разболтал.

– Дискутировали обо всем, начиная с того, вкуснее ли леденцы с лимоном или карамелью и заканчивая сравнением эффективности разных моделей автоматов.

– Из бака мы вылезли уже затемно.

– Из бака мы вылезли уже друзьями, – подводит итог Баки.

Да, вот так вот Стив Роджерс появился в его жизни. Если бы новоиспеченный друг нагло отхапал там побольше пространства и принялся диктовать свои порядки – Баки бы сразу заметил неладное, пресек на корню. Но Баки ничего не заподозрил. Просто в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что в его распорядке дня возникли странные поступки: снять кота с дерева, перевести бабушку через дорогу, вытащить друга из мусорки.

Утешало лишь то, что влияние не было односторонним: пагубные привычки Баки все явственнее передавались Стиву.

Кажется, это взаимопроникновение и называется гармонией.

– Забавная история. Только, может, вы ради разнообразия попробуете говорить не только друг о друге? – вставляет шпильку Китти, напоминая о простой истине, повествующей, что с тихими омутами стоит быть настороже. 

Стив закашливается в чашку. Китти хлопает его по спине.

Неделю назад Баки старался быть с ней достаточно обаятельным, чтобы уболтать, но не слишком очаровательным. В конце концов, девушка должна была согласиться на свидание со Стивом, где будет присутствовать Баки, а не на свидание с Баки, где будет Стив. Задача заинтересовать в друге, а не перетянуть на себя, скажем честно, оказалась не из простых.

Сейчас Баки окончательно теряется, кто кому посылает авансы. Их посиделки больше напоминают дружескую встречу, чем романтическую. На какое-то время все молча утыкаются в десерты, сосредотачиваясь на их поглощении. Тишину разбавляет музыка и цоканье приборов о фарфор. Почему-то у Баки вылетают из головы воспоминания, в которых нет Стива. Если такие вообще имеются. 

Неловкую ситуацию спасает ситуация еще более неловкая.

Стиву на плечо опускается ладонь, заставляя его обернуться, а остальных – оживиться.

– Крис? Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

– Вы, наверное, обознались, – говорит Стив, уклоняясь от фамильярного прикосновения.

Незнакомый парень глазеет на него, будто тот – стейк, к которому нужно подобрать правильную степень прожарки, чтобы получилось вкуснее.

В этот момент Баки узнает, что антипатия с первого взгляда существует.

Субъект отрывается от Стива и медленно, цепко изучает столик целиком. Задерживает внимание на Баки. Оказывается, антипатия с первого взгляда бывает взаимной. Распускающий руки тип смотрит на Баки, как на дворовую псину, покусившаяся на тот самый облюбованный стейк. Запоминает данные, чтобы усыпить при случае. Баки хочется зарычать на него, чтобы не смел не то что дотрагиваться до Стива, но и подходить ближе, чем на пять метров.

– Простите. Видимо, обознался, – отвечает чужак после паузы.

Когда он покидает их территорию, побелевший Стив прикладывается к чашке с кофе, будто испытывает острую нужду в алкоголе, а в его американо добрые люди щедро плеснули ликера.

Девять из десяти, что «обознался» фальшивое.

И кто это был? Внутреннее чутье классифицирует данного типа как угрозу. Чему и почему, правда, не уточняет. Но игнорировать предчувствие Баки не намерен. Необходимо самому раскрыть «чему и почему». Нехотя приходится признать: парень, конечно, заносчивый, лощеный хмырь, но объективно не несимпатичный. И уж во всяком случае, не смахивает на преступника.

Пока Баки строит теории мирового заговора, Стив просит прощения, чтобы отойти ненадолго. В Баки что-то щелкает, он осматривает зал в поисках «обознавшегося» и не находит. Совсем подозрительно. Хочется проследить за другом, но совесть не позволяет бросить девушек. На Баки сваливается обязанность развлекать их в одиночку. Постепенно он перестает себя накручивать и до того увлекается трепотней, что совершенно упускает из виду новую опасность.

Все происходит быстро. Покадрово.

Тонкая женская кисть выдергивает тюльпаны из их временного стеклянного дома.

– Ты – подлец! – слышит Баки голос Джейн перед тем, как содержимое вазы выливается ему на голову. Баки зажмуривается и говорит мысленное спасибо официантке, которая пожадничала расходовать воду, едва покрыв ею дно сосуда.

– Подлец?

– Изменщик! – орут на него, когда хлестко и обидно лупят букетом.

– Изменщик? Так у тебя есть девушка? Подлец! Изменщик! – присоединяется к праведному возмущению Лиззи. Судя по звукам, она отнимает букет у своей потенциальной соперницы и еще раз охаживает им бедного Баки. От сдвоенного эха женских выкриков в ушах начинает звенеть. Баки осторожно приоткрывает один глаз.

Джейн разъяренной фурией вылетает из кафе. Лиззи, воткнув истерзанный веник обратно в вазу, следует туда же.

С полминуты Баки молча сидит, оцепенев от шока. Обтекает. Во всех прямых и переносных смыслах слова. Только когда шальная капля пробирается под воротник, прочерчивая свой путь вдоль позвоночника, Баки встряхивается, отмирает.

– Извини, – кивает он Китти и стремительно сбегает в уборную.

Стив влетает за ним, не дав и двери захлопнуть. Видимо, он был свидетелем сцены, хотя сам Баки его не заметил. По-хорошему, Стиву стоило остаться с потенциальной подружкой. Баки бы и сам справился. Но оспаривать приоритеты Стива Роджерса – дело гиблое и недальновидное. Баки отплевывается от растительности, плохо пригодной в пищу. Лучший друг оказывает посильную помощь в удалении с одежды запчастей тюльпанов.

– Прости, Бак. Я же не знал, что Джейн так отреагирует. Мы случайно встретились, и она захотела подойти поздороваться.

– Я забыл с ней расстаться, – замогильным голосом сообщает Баки.

– Что?

– Идти на двойное свидание она отказалась. После этого стало очевидно, что между нами все кончено, но я не сказал вслух, был поглощен подбором новой кандидатуры. 

– Ты идиот.

– Сам идиот. Даже если бы мы с Джейн разошлись как положено, пересекаться с бывшей в такой ситуации – плохая идея. Особенно, когда эту бывшую я водил в «Звезду» только на словах.

– Не подумал, – кается Стив, снимая лепесток у Баки со щеки, смачивая палец и принимаясь оттирать след.

– Ближайшее лет десять цветы будут ассоциироваться с публичным позором и унижением, а не с романтикой, – тяжко вздыхая, жалуется Баки.

– Не переживай. Обещаю не дарить тебе букеты раньше, чем в следующем столетии.

Под уютные взаимные подначивания и заботу Стива пострадавшее эго исцеляется, а наведение порядка движется успешно. Коллективными усилиями незадачливый кавалер оказывается приведен в приличный вид четверть часа спустя. Честно говоря, Баки подспудно опасается, что Китти уже тоже ушла в закат, но, когда друзья возвращаются в зал, столик не пустует. За такую преданность общему делу Китти получает премию в виде новой чашки кофе.

Свидание на четверых – само по себе мероприятие людное, но набеги бывших и прочих мимопроходящих вовсе превратили его в ведьминский шабаш. «Звезда» – слишком дорогое заведение, чтобы быть популярным. Необъяснимо, отчего сегодня сюда ведут все дороги.

Поправка: свидание уже на троих.

Что с этим делать – неясно. Баки жаль, что собственные планы пошли под откос. А вот Стив вроде как неплохо находит общий язык с Китти, хотя со стороны в этом видится больше вежливости, чем искреннего неравнодушия. Но мешать им – нехорошо, не по-дружески совсем. Скрепя сердце, Баки признает необходимость предоставить парочку самой себе. Все равно лимит приключений на сегодня явно исчерпан.

Баки бы очень удивился, если бы с Китти Стиву обломилось нечто большее, чем поцелуй. Особенно после первого свидания. Впрочем, после десятого – тоже. Но девственностью своего лучшего друга Баки займется как-нибудь в другой раз. Для первого этапа раскрепощения Стива требовалось обучить таинству разговоров с представительницами слабого пола. Насколько мог судить Баки, до сегодняшнего дня с девушками Стив Роджерс и парой фраз едва перекидывался.

– Ладно. Думаю, мне пора, – скрипит Баки отодвигаемым стулом, да и голосом тоже.

Стив смотрит на него перепуганными глазами и вцепляется в запястье с такой силой, что вены на тонкой руке вздуваются сильнее, чем обычно:

– Не уходи.

– Ладно-ладно, – идет на попятную Баки, ошарашенный реакцией. Прокручивает запястье, пальцами гладит руку Стива, успокаивая, заставляя расслабиться.

– Знаете, мы правда засиделись. Я должна вернуться домой, – деревянным голосом говорит Китти. 

Баки недоуменно наблюдает, как она теребит крестик, краснеет и отводит взгляд, будто стала свидетельницей чего-то неприличного.

С просьбой Китти никто не спорит. Оплатив счет, компания выбирается на свежий воздух. Уже давно стемнело, но на улице тепло, что располагает к пешим прогулкам. Китти живет по соседству от Стива. Лучшие друзья провожают ее вдвоем. Китти идет по центру, почти не говоря, лишь поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, слушая реплики, которыми перебрасываются Баки и Стив. Почему она при этом заливается краской и неуютно ерзает, все еще остается для Баки загадкой. Стоит признать: когда за Китти захлопывается дверь подъезда, Баки испытывает определенное облегчение.

– Похоже, свидание провалилось… – диагностирует Стив. – В смысле, я хотел сказать «закончилось».

– Совершенно точно, нет.

– Девушки ушли.

– А мы остались. Поднимемся к тебе?

Стив нетвердым, дрожащим голосом предлагает:

– На кофе?

– На что-нибудь покрепче, – решительно поправляет Баки. – Кофе у меня скоро из ушей польется.

Свидание вышло насыщенным, но достаточно скорострельным, заняв от силы часа три. И явно не было самым удачным из биографии Баки Барнса хотя бы потому, что ни одна из девушек больше не захочет проводить с ними время. Тем не менее, несмотря на все инциденты, Баки давно не было так весело, как сегодня.

Выпить хочется ради закрепления ощущения праздника, а вовсе не от горя или разочарования.

* * *

– Для первого раза все неплохо прошло, – рассуждает Баки пару бокалов вина спустя. – Провести работу над ошибками, учесть косяки, и в следующий раз все получится.

Он с комфортом рассаживается на кровати Стива, сам Стив тепловым пятном находится под боком, так что уровень благожелательности к миру зашкаливает.

– А что, собственно, должно было получиться?

– В твоем случае – девушка, жаждущая второй встречи. А после нее – третей, четвертой и так далее.

– А в твоем?

– Все более приземленно. Про Лиззи ходит настойчивый слух, что она не отказывается поработать губками. 

Стив хмыкает, прищуривается на вино, будто совета спрашивает, поглощает всю порцию залпом, не размениваясь на знакомство с букетом. Оборачивается к Баки, облизывается, улыбается шало:

– Хочешь, я вместо нее?

Баки чуть не давится, отставляет бокал, смеется громко, заливисто, кивает на пол у своих ног:

– Давай.

Стив сползает с кровати, опускается на колени.

Баки вспоминает случай, когда тот полировал его ботинки, проспорив глупое пари. Точно так же между ног устраивался, пыхтел обиженно. Для разумного парня, Стив Роджерс слишком уж легко ведется на «слабо». В этот раз картинка еще более стыдная и забавная.

Стив Роджерс, девственник всея Бруклина, собирается сделать парню минет? Хороший анекдот.

У Стива ярко полыхают щеки, а когда он тянется к ремню, руки дрожат так, что не могут расстегнуть пряжку.

– Надеюсь, сосешь ты лучше, – подначивает Баки.

– Надеюсь.

Стив побеждает своего кожаного врага, выдергивает из шлеек, возится с пуговицами. Пальцы скользят поверх ткани, и это уже неприлично, слишком интимно. Баки пару раз бестолково хлопает ртом, чувствуя, что голос пропал. Назад дергается, чуть приподнимаясь, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. В этот момент Стив сдвигает белье, лезет рукой, обхватывая наголо.

Вселенная рушится. Гром гремит, по полу идет трещина, разверзает под Баки врата ада, утягивая его на самое дно.

Лучший друг держит Баки за член. 

К такому жизнь его не подготовила. 

– Стив, хватит. Пошутили и хватит. Ты же не собираешься в самом деле? 

– Собираюсь, – с вызовом говорит Стив, впиваясь левой рукой в бедро Баки.

– Я не…

– Я – да.

Пальцы Стива трясутся сильнее, когда он языком на пробу касается головки. Руки дрожат, а губы делают. 

Трещина превращается в капитальный разлом: тут уже не только у Баки Барнса рушится его мир, трясет так, будто Земля перекраивается, тектонические плиты сдвигаются, Австралия ударяется об Антарктиду, а Атлантида восстает из океанских глубин.

У Стива короткие волосы – не уцепиться толком. Баки невольно хватается за воротник рубашки и… Ничего не делает. Не оттаскивать же за шкирку, как нашкодившего кота? Баки настолько привык, что их пикировки ведутся холостыми патронами, что не имеет никакого понятия, как реагировать на настоящий выстрел. А пока он колеблется, откровенная, недружеская ласка затягивается. Затягивает. И тут уже вроде как и поздно отталкивать, в отказ уходить. 

Прервать все следовало, когда Стив на колени бухнулся. Но нет, Баки приспичило подразнить, посмеяться над предложением. В конце концов, они далеко не первый раз шутили о чем-то подобном.

Дошутились. Посмеялись.

– Стив, ты вообще понимаешь, как это выглядит?

– Закрой глаза и представь Лиззи, – советует Стив, отстраняясь, обдавая кожу дыханием.

Баки хочет спросить, а что сам Стив представлять, интересно, собирается? Тоже Лиззи? Но вопрос глохнет, когда Стив, продолжая вылизывать головку, рукой обхватывает ствол, делая несколько поступательных движений, а до Баки доходит, что не в меру самостоятельный орган уже успел ощутимо отвердеть. Тело сдается, подстраивается, колени разъезжаются шире, улучшая доступ, а ладонь, бестолково теребившая воротник, на затылок смешается, гладит, легко перебирает пряди.

Апокалипсис пришел, откуда не ждали.

Наверное, теперь остается только расслабиться и получать удовольствие. 

Губы лучшего друга дотрагивались до его члена. Это уж не стереть, не отмотать назад. Завтра будет невыносимо стыдно в глаза смотреть. Так пусть хоть за дело, за полученную разрядку, а не за пару раздразнивших прикосновений.

В конце концов, когда Баки последний раз отказывался от минета? Дайте-ка подумать… Да никогда.

– Ты пьян, Стив. Господи, я и не думал, что ты так пьян.

– Ты тоже пьян. Поэтому просто не думай.

Хороший план, но Баки не чувствует алкоголя. Уже нет. Как тут не протрезветь, когда лучший друг берет в рот, а собственный член откликается на это предательски охотно? Ничего Баки от этой затеи не ждет. Вернее, ничего хорошего. Он ждет, что вот-вот накатит отторжение. Ведь у него сосет парень. Друг. Стив.

Не накатывает.

Ощущения ярче, чем помнит Баки. Может, именно потому что это Стив. Все, к чему он причастен, становится лучше. Несмотря на абсурдный контекст, правило работает. Баки мысленно ужасается своей извращенности, но в общем-то не слишком активно. Когда хорошо, о плохом не думается. 

Баки очень хорошо.

Стив вылизывает венки, повторяя контур, губы размыкает, ртом надевается, впуская лишь головку, обхватывая мокро и горячо. Пальцы на бедре сильнее вминаются в кожу, делятся нервной дрожью, вцепляются, фиксируют, будто Стив опасается, что Баки начнет вырываться.

Баки готовится к отвращению. Если не к собственному, то Стива. Когда до этого сексуального камикадзе дойдет, что он так лихо в рот тянет. Шарахнется ведь, отплевываться будет, горло полоскать.

Нужно иметь определенную долю бесстыдства, что позволить девушке лизать свой член. Еще больше его требуется, чтобы самому удовлетворить партнершу языком. Для того, что вытворяет Стив, необходимо полное, безоговорочное отсутствие стыда и совести.

У Стива Роджерса ангельская внешность и репутация скромника. То, что он делает – ни с чем несравнимая непристойность, а внешность и репутация ее оттеняют, усугубляют.

Стив горячий, умопомрачительно жаркий, будто ему пару градусов до самовозгорания осталось. И рот его, и щеки, и шея. Румянец идет по коже неравномерными пятнами. Ярче всего полыхают уши. Это уморительно. Баки не до смеха. Баки дышит тяжело, пялится на красные губы, растянутые вокруг члена, на нить слюны в уголке рта, на заострившиеся скулы, на длинные ресницы, слипшиеся колышками.

Именно на ресницах картина мироздания окончательно кренится, меняет полярность, но… 

«Не думать». 

Очень разумный совет. 

Баки рьяно, прилежно ему следует.

А потом Стив взгляд поднимает без предупреждения. Сталкивается им с Баки, ловит на подглядывании. Заливается краской до корней волос и жмурится. Баки успевает перехватить темное, безрассудное, пьяное на дне расширенных зрачков. В самом Баки ни капли алкоголя уже не наскребется, а Стив выглядит так, будто успел еще бутылку вылакать. 

Рука на бедре вдруг перестает дрожать, ослабляет хватку, оглаживает ласково, ободряюще. Баки прощается с остатками рассудка. Представшее перед глазами зрелище до старости сниться будет. Неясно только, в кошмарах или мокрых снах. Впрочем, кому он врет? Все предельно очевидно.

Стив, словно решив добить, резко насаживается ртом, заглатывает глубже. Баки стонет протяжно, восхищенно. Он должен, обязан назад податься, чтобы этот идиот не подавился, но выскользнуть из влажной тесноты – непосильный подвиг. Подвиг – даже просто на месте остаться, замереть, довольствуясь и наслаждаясь подаренным ощущением, не вымогая большего. Баки ведет за лаской, как поводком дергает. Он не в состоянии себя долго осаживать, вскидывает бедра, толкается членом внутрь, где так хорошо, так приятно, пожалуйста, еще немного. 

Стив напрягается на мгновение, когда ладонь Баки слишком требовательно давит ему на затылок, подталкивая, но не смыкает зубы, наоборот – плавным, выверенным движением берет глубже, совсем-совсем глубоко, вбирая почти до конца. Баки скулит, чувствуя, как головка упирается в стенку горла.

В этот момент в Баки Барнсе что-то окончательно ломается. Или на место становится – тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть. Одно ясно: прежний мир стремительно летит в геенну огненную.

Стив придерживает член правой рукой, назад подается, почти выпуская изо рта, и снова повторяет немыслимый рывок вперед, от которого едва носом в пах не утыкается. Двигает головой, втягивая щеки, создавая сумасводящий вакуум.

Это не просто раскрепощенность. Это качественная техника.

Баки напоминает себе о правиле. Не анализировать, не замечать, как легко и естественно у Стива получается действовать. С каким удовольствием.

Хватает нескольких движений, чтобы сорваться в долгий, бурный оргазм. Ощущение такое, будто Баки не столько кончает, сколько кончается как личность. Он отстраняется в самый последний момент, и несколько капель спермы попадают Стиву на лицо. 

Господи, как пошло смотрится. 

Стив бы сгорел от стыда, если бы со стороны себя увидел. Сейчас вместо него смущением ошпаривает Баки. Он, словно загипнотизированный, тянется рукой к испачканной щеке. Стив бросает короткий испуганный взгляд, дергается, будто удара ждет. Он часто получает их от сверстников. Но не от лучшего друга, черт возьми. Только не от него.

Баки тыльной стороной ладони проводит по коже, стирая сперму.

– Спасибо, – говорит хрипло, неуклюже. – Было очень здорово.

Хлопнуть друга по плечу, посмеяться «Ну мы и зашутились» – в десятку лучших идей не входит. После такой услуги Баки обычно целовал девушек, чтобы показать признательность. Он и сейчас хочет это сделать, но навряд ли жест уместен. Или? Все странно и неловко. Остается почву зондировать, примериваться, наверстывать упущенное в промежутке, пройденном под девизом «не думать». 

Утром Баки Барнс был уверен, что изучил своего лучшего друга как облупленного.

Недавно выяснилось, что Баки не знает о нем ничего.

Теперь стало очевидно, что о собственных наклонностях он осведомлен и того меньше.

– Не за что, – кипит чайником на плите Стив. Он ерзает по полу, опирается рукой о колено Баки, на ноги поднимается. Даже с членом во рту он не выглядел настолько сконфуженным, а благодарность выбивает из колеи, откат запускает.

– Знаешь, – осторожно начинает Баки. – Я как-то Мегги уговорил поработать ротиком. Она согласилась, но предупредила, что раньше этого не делала, не уверена, получится ли. Сноровки у нее действительно не оказалось. Глаза слезились и нос шмыгал – то еще зрелище. Зубами несколько раз царапнула. Глубоко никак взять не могла, а когда пыталась, напарывалась на рвотный рефлекс.

За краткую речь Баки Стив успевает сменить пурпурную раскраску лица на кипейно-белую.

– Занятная история, – выдавливает, не став попрекать Баки выбалтыванием интимных подробностей. Видимо, слишком занят игнорированием толстого и непрозрачного намека, скрытого в притче.

За всю жизнь Баки обломилось три минета. Первый был неуклюж, поверхностен, но вызвал море удовольствия ощущением новизны. Второй был полной катастрофой. К сожалению, Мегги не являлась поучительно-собирательным образом. Поэтому Баки и надеялся на Лиззи, на то, что ее считали умелой. С Лиззи не сложилось. Нежданно-негаданно вышло со Стивом.

Третий раз был потрясающим, лучше, чем представлялось в фантазиях.

Баки не хочется спрашивать прямо, но…

– Ты не впервые это делал, верно?

Стив дергается, отступая на шаг, готовый сбежать. Тот самый Стив Роджерс, что перемерил все окрестные мусорные баки, лишь бы не отступать. Перед тем самым Баки Барнсом, который в качестве любимого хобби его из них вытаскивал.

Баки поднимается, бросается вперед, обхватывая его за плечи. Если бы Стив рванулся, Баки бы отпустил: не хватало наградить синяками человека, который его только что ублажил.

Стив не пытается выскользнуть, лишь ниже голову опускает, сверля взглядом пол и всем видом демонстрируя решимость партизанить до конца. 

Баки тоже смотрит вниз. Только его «вниз» – чужая вздыбленная ширинка.

Невозможно махнуть рукой, решить, что Стив просто так, в приступе идиотического альтруизма устроил на члене лучшего друга мастер-класс по глубокому минету. Если бы Баки в штыки воспринял, он бы замял, сделал вид, что ничего не понял, не стал бы докапываться и на чистую воду выводить.

Штыки не наблюдаются. 

По правде, хочется сказать «Мне понравилось. Давай еще?», а не играть в инквизитора, но предпочтительней разобраться в ситуации, прежде чем продолжать увязать в трясине.

– Стив, мне нужно знать. Пожалуйста.

– Что знать? – реагирует Стив на просительную интонацию.

– Тебе нравятся не девушки? Ты поэтому с ними так?

Стив прикусывает губу, напрягается, каменеет. Куража ему хватило только на саму отвязную, дикую выходку. Отвечать за нее он явно не готов. 

– Чего молчишь? Запоздало бойкотируешь парня, попросившего об отсосе?

– Ты не просил. Ты шутил. Это я воспользовался ситуацией, настоял.

– Скажи еще «изнасиловал», – закатывает глаза Баки. – Знаешь, шутки кончились, когда у меня встал. А когда я кончил тебе на лицо, смеяться стало совсем поздно.

– Баки…

– Именно, – перебивает тот. – Баки Барнс – легкомысленный придурок, но не лицемер. Он бы не стал попрекать тебя тем, в чем сам не безгрешен.

– Ты не понимаешь.

– Чего не понимаю… Крис?

Стив вздрагивает как от пощечины. Еще один плюс за догадливость уходит к Баки Барнсу. Раньше он тупил безбожно, а теперь прозрения сыплются одно за другим.

Баки не знает, как рассортировать информацию. Он так долго не замечал слона в лавке, что теперь и не поймешь, то ли слон столь хорош маскировке, то ли у него у самого глобальные проблемы со зрением. Вчера Баки гордился тем, что единственный, кто по-настоящему знает Стива Роджерса, а сегодня друг оказался вдруг кладезем секретов. С одной стороны, интригует, что Баки не вызубрил Стива наизусть, мог удивляться. С другой – неуютно. Может, просто непривычно.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь. Себастьян первым подошел ко мне однажды, – захлебывается Стив потоком оправданий, запинается, глотает слова. – Мы виделись несколько раз. Просто для секса. Впрочем, именно до секса дело не дошло. Сегодня окончательно порвали. Я знал, что зря в это ввязывался, просто он…

Баки не сдерживает тихого, угрожающего рыка. Он не на Стива злится, вовсе нет. Просто представляет самые жестокие пытки, чтобы обрушить их на этого Себастьяна. 

– Просто он что?

Стив мотает головой.

– Посмотри на меня, Стив.

Еще одно нервное движение шеи. Стив будто страшится увидеть что-то в глазах Баки. Или не увидеть.

Баки загоняет ревность и гнев поглубже, прихватывает пальцами узкий подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.

– А я на тебя смотрел. Ты предложил закрыть глаза и представить девушку, а я взгляд не отводил, ты видел, чувствовал, верно? Я смотрел, потому что мне понравилось, что это именно ты.

Стив прерывисто выдыхает и, не открывая глаз, вперед подается, губами сталкиваясь. Он целует агрессивно, яростно, настойчиво. В его вкусе несочетаемо сочетается терпкость вина, ванильная сладость десерта, кофе и сперма. Баки за плечи притискивает Стива ближе, собирается ответить, распробовать, но ему ни шанса не дают, атакуя тараном и отступая, отстраняясь, утыкаясь в шею, пряча лицо, говоря тихо, невнятно:

– Он похож на тебя.

После признания Стива колотит как в лихорадке. Сердце громко, истерично долбится в грудную клетку, будто сейчас пробьет ребра, кожу – и Стиву, и Баки заодно.

Баки обнимает худое тело, гладит раскрытыми ладонями спину со сведенными лопатками и ярко выделяющимися позвонками, и от прикосновений нервная дрожь уходит, стихает, мышцы расслабляются, растекаются податливо, пульс возвращается в норму.

Стив успокаивается. Перестает бояться. Доверяется.

– Мне ты нравишься, Бак. Очень, – поясняет твердо, обреченно. – То, что ты сегодня позволил сделать… Не представляешь, как сильно я этого хотел. С тобой, для тебя. А ты разбрасывался фразочками двусмысленными, будто нарочно дразнил, провоцировал, напрашивался.

Баки шумно сглатывает. Стив тушуется, договаривает настороженно:

– Ты раньше не думал ни о чем таком, верно?

– Как показал сегодняшний день, местами я был слепым идиотом, – со вздохом признает Баки. – Внимание, в сегодняшнем «Таймс»: Стив Роджерс – не девственник. Баки Барнс – содомит. Что на очереди? Черный президент? – паясничает, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

Стив смеется глухо, млеет в объятиях, ластится жадно, неверующе мотает головой, за запястья себя щиплет, будто проверяет, не спит ли.

– Я был уверен, что ты меня оттолкнешь.

– Поэтому не говорил?

– Говорил. Много раз. Ты не слушал. На юмор списывал. Сегодня я стоял передо тобой на коленях и ремень расстегивал, а до тебя все равно не доходило.

– Не преувеличивай. Я не настолько безнадежен, – возмущается Баки, потянувшись за поцелуем. Его вдруг отпускают сомнения. Дело не в охраняемых тайнах. Стив ведь правда говорил. А Баки правда пора к офтальмологу.

В этот момент Стив сдвигается, и носы небольно, но неловко сталкиваются. Стив смеется и трется кончиком носа, прежде чем голову наклонить и губами губы поймать. Прикосновение поверхностное, уютное, спокойное, без необходимости доказывать, утверждать права. Баки языком щекочет уголок губ, изучая, запоминая тактильно контур улыбки Стива.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что день обернется вот так?

– Я, – откликается Баки.

Ввиду предыдущей дискуссии Стив скептически настроен к его дедуктивным и пророческих способностям:

– Неужели?

– Если помнишь, у меня на сегодняшнее свидание было намечено две цели: минет для себя и отношения для тебя. Я добился исполнения обоих.

В словах Баки бездна самодовольства. Стив фыркает, пытается спустить его с небес на землю:

– Вряд ли ты представлял итог именно так.

– Не совсем. Но я не знал, что ты из этих парней.

– Каких? – прищуривается Стив, выпуская иголки, будто ждет насмешек над ориентацией или склонностью западать на друзей.

– Занимающихся сексом на первом свидании.

Пользуясь тем, что Стив всем телом льнет, разместившись в кольце рук, Баки делает шаг и еще один назад, позволяя кровати бросится под колени. Заваливается на спину, утягивая за собой Стива. Тот распластывается сверху, перемежая хохот с угрозами мести. Баки проходится пальцами по его боком, выводя из строя щекоткой, и обманным маневром подгребает под себя.

– Как ты хочешь, Стив? – спрашивает на ухо, прикусывая мочку.

Смех обрывается. Стив выглядит удивленным, но не испуганным. Предвкушение, написанное на лице, не вяжется со сбивчивыми словами сомнения:

– Ты что… Прямо сейчас? Может…

– Я не спросил «когда». Я спросил «как», – цокает языком Баки, кладя руку поверх ткани, скрывающей эрегированный член, о котором давно пора позаботиться.

Стив вздыхает, подается навстречу ласкающему прикосновению.

– Все равно.

Баки чуть отстраняется, принимается расстегивать на Стиве рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей, спускаясь от воротника вниз, оглаживая открывающуюся кожу. Совсем не так, как уже делал сегодня.

Ответом Баки не слишком доволен. Свобода действий – штука хорошая, но он предпочел бы следовать конкретным пожеланиям, а не блуждать в потемках, ища верный путь на ощупь. Тем более, что Стив вроде как лучше во всем этом разбирается. 

Господи, дожили. 

У Стива Роджерса больше сексуального опыта. 

Вопиюще возмутительно.

Пусть его навыки развиты в одном отдельном ответвлении горизонтального времяпровождения, самолюбие Баки Барнса задето. Хорошо, что он всегда был способным учеником. Особенно в сексе. Прямо сейчас начнется новый этап обучения. 

Пожалуй, у Баки вполне наберется бесстыдства на то, чтобы отплатить за удовольствие той же услугой.

– Баки, что ты… Ты не обязан, – задыхается Стив, когда Баки съезжает ниже по кровати, принимаясь сосредоточено избавлять его от штанов, выцеловывать низ живота. Он сдвигает белье, не до конца уверенный, как отреагирует на вид чужого напряженного члена.

От открывшегося зрелища во рту стремительно скапливается слюна, а последние колебания приказывают долго жить.

Он хочет. Очень.

– Я не обязан показать высший пилотаж. Будь добр, сделай скидку на то, что в твоей постели не Себастьян, – с заново всколыхнувшейся ревностью высказывается Баки.

– Идиот. Ты такой идиот, Бак.

Звучит подстегивающе, одобрительно, нежно. Дыхание перехватывает от накала чувств, с которыми Стив говорит. Баки встречается с ним взглядом и теряет остатки равновесия:

– Как ты на меня сейчас смотришь…

– Сейчас? – вздергивает бровь Стив. – Всегда. Просто ты не замечал.

Баки хмыкает, наклоняясь, запечатлевая еще один поцелуй на впалом животе.

– Что с меня возьмешь? Я даже не понимал, как сам на тебя смотрю.


End file.
